Seijin no Hi
by mutemuia
Summary: Y como en todo, Japón también tiene su propio ritual para celebrar la mayoría de edad…


**_NOTA:_** _Adviértase que la ley japonesa ha cambiado recientemente. Excúsenme las imprecisiones si las hubiera…_

 _¡Felices fiestas a todos!_

* * *

 **SEIJIN NO HI**

Es enero y el frío muerde la piel. El sol, en cambio, se atreve a desafiar al inverno, y brilla, en un inusual cielo sin nubes, aunque sin fuerza alguna.

Pero a Kyoko no le importa. Cuando se baja del taxi, se estira con esmero las largas mangas de su furisode, que casi llegan al suelo, mientras su Okami le arregla el obi y la voluminosa lazada de la espalda. Con mano suave, se tienta el prendedor de flores que luce en el pelo, pequeños dientes de león en la sien, y que hacen, aún hoy, que su corazón lata un poquito más rápido…

Taisho coloca con delicadeza una piel blanca (sintética, por supuesto) por encima de sus hombros, igual a la que llevan tantas chicas hoy. En silencio, sin decir nada… A ella le conmueve el gesto afectuoso y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, porque eso es lo que un padre haría este día por su hija.

—Nos vemos después, querida —le dice la Okami. Kyoko asiente con demasiado vigor, como siempre hace cuando está nerviosa, y con un algo indefinible revoloteándole en el pecho, ve cómo se alejan hacia las tribunas que han montado para familiares y amigos.

Kyoko inspira, sometiendo un tanto ese nerviosismo, y solo entonces da un paso adelante, lista —todo lo que se pueda estar— para celebrar su Seijin no Hi, el "Día de la Mayoría de Edad".

Sus sandalias zori repiquetean contra el suelo (madera contra piedra) de la plaza del ayuntamiento. Ella da pasitos cortos, muy medidos y discretos, como le enseñaron a hacer en el ryokan, y lleva al frente, como un escudo, un bolsito a juego con las mismas flores de su furisode.

Ya casi es la hora, y Kyoko está rodeada de jóvenes de su edad, con los mismos nervios, en mayor o menor grado. Los chicos lucen trajes occidentales, elegantes y modernos, aunque más de uno viste la tradicional hakama y kimono oscuro, en cambio, las chicas —todas— llevan el mismo kimono. Varían las flores y los colores, pero es el mismo tipo de kimono. Porque el furisode no es solo un kimono especial, no. El furisode es toda una declaración de intenciones, una que grita _soy soltera y adulta_.

Sin embargo, es muy caro. Kyoko había alquilado un kimono expresamente para la ocasión, como hacen tantas chicas cuando este día por fin llega, porque lo normal es llevarlo una sola vez. Pero Kyoko no tiene una madre funcional (por decir algo…) con la que compartir este momento, así que se había acercado un día (poco antes de su cumpleaños) a la Okami, y le había preguntado si la honraría acompañándola a la tienda a elegir el furisode de su Seijin no Hi. La señora había parpadeado una, dos veces, antes de aceptar con la misma formalidad y una sonrisa dulce en los labios. El Taisho, que se había detenido dejando un daikon a medio cortar, reanudó su labor con un carraspeo y un murmullo incomprensible.

—Sí —concordó su esposa—, nuestra Kyoko-chan ya es una mujer…

Dieciocho años, efectivamente… Y como les recordaría el alcalde en su largo discurso, ya eran ciudadanos de pleno derecho y podían ejercer su derecho al voto. Eso sí, nada de fumar, beber y esas cosas. Nada de eso hasta los veintiuno…

No es que ella fuera a hacer ninguna de esas cosas… Pero se sentía bien saber que podría hacerlo… Que sería su elección. Podría elegir…

Ah. Y ya puede casarse sin permiso de nadie. Eso también…

Kyoko roba una mirada a la multitud, allí donde aguardan familiares y amigos. Se muerde el labio, y en su pecho se mezcla la incertidumbre y el anhelo. ¿Habrá venido?, se dice. Oh, cielos, es mejor que no… Si alguien lo reconociera, sería terrible…

Pero Kyoko quisiera que él estuviera de veras allí, compartiendo este día con ella…

Casarse… ¿Por qué la idea no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza?

Es demasiado joven, ¿verdad?

Cuando el alcalde por fin termina su discurso, ondas de color recorren la plaza. La gente se mueve buscando a los suyos para felicitarse, tomarse fotos e inmortalizar este momento. Kyoko permanece inmóvil pero sus ojos buscan la familiar figura alta, esperando, anhelando en secreto que él hubiera desafiado a las hordas de fans para estar aquí…

Por ella…

—Estás preciosa —susurra una voz cerca de su oído. Kyoko se da la vuelta, tan rápido, que las mangas de su furisode revolotean como mariposas a la luz del atardecer.

—Has venido —exhala, más que dice, y su corazón, como siempre, da un vuelco cuando lo ve así, tal y como debió haber sido…

—Por supuesto que sí —le dice él, y sus ojos verdes brillan con la misma alegría.

Poco después los encontraron los demás, que tomaron la nueva apariencia de Tsuruga-san, escandalosamente rubio (como un gaijin de los tantos que venían curiosos a presenciar la ceremonia), con más naturalidad de la que realmente sentían… Excepto Lory, por razones obvias, y María-chan, que, por supuesto, sucumbió (una vez más), a los encantos de su enamoramiento infantil. Aunque solo Kanae intuye que hay más de verdad en su disfraz…

Fotos, decenas de fotos, se hicieron a insistencia del presidente y de la Okami. Kyoko los mira, y siente que su corazón de verdad tiene alas, porque lo siente volarle dentro del pecho, vivo, cálido: todos aquellos a los que Kyoko amaba y que la amaban a ella. ¿Desde cuándo la niña que nunca tuvo nada tenía tanto?

Luego vendrán más fotos, más sonrisas y una visita al templo, según la costumbre.

Kyoko enciende una varilla de incienso, dibuja una ondulante línea de humo frente a ella y la deja en su sitio. Junta las manos, con Okami y Taisho a su lado. El rubio Ren y los demás, aguardan, respetuosos, un paso atrás.

Kyoko cierra los ojos y da las gracias a los dioses por todas sus bendiciones. Ruega también suerte y fortuna para los suyos. No pide para ella, porque su ventura será también la suya, y porque en el fondo, tiene todo lo que necesita.

Es feliz.

Sin sombras que contaminen su dicha, sin rencores que amarguen el alma, sin preguntas ni dudas. Sin mentiras.

No ha sido fácil, sin embargo… Las heridas a veces dejan cicatrices con las que hay que aprender a vivir…

Más tarde, ya en el Darumaya, el furisode yace, primorosamente doblado, en la mesita de su habitación mientras abajo comen, ríen y festejan. Kyoko carga bandejas, a pesar de las protestas. Es su fiesta, le repiten todos. Ella les sonríe y les llena los platos, porque para Kyoko la comida es amor. Y dioses, todos ellos deben saberlo, porque los platos quedan limpios, incluido el de él…

Sí, Kyoko es feliz.

* * *

La Okami guardó varias fotos de ese día. Las hizo enmarcar y las colocó en la sala, donde siempre pudiera verlas.

Entre ellas, hay una donde solo están Kyoko y Tsuruga-san, allá en la plaza. Ella luce hermosa, radiante sería la palabra exacta, y él, a su lado, sonríe solo para ella, y si la Okami fuera audaz, diría que con los ojos llenos de amor…

En la foto, si uno se fija bien, puede verse con claridad que en la mano de Kyoko hay un anillo con forma de flor, discreto y sencillo. Es un anillo que lleva consigo una promesa, una verdadera promesa, y que fue otorgada por un corazón y aceptada por el suyo.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Datos extraídos de Wikipedia [Seijin no Hi / Coming of Age Day] y Nekojitablog._

 _Gracias a **Allerya Windrunner** por la actualización técnica y legal._


End file.
